dragon_ball_azfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku is the main character of the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. He is part of the Z-Fighters and one of the most powerful fighters in the Universe. For a full bio, go to http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku Techniques and Special Abilities Kamehameha - A Blue and White Energy Wave taught to Goku by Master Roshi. Goku's signature attack. Super Kamehameha - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Golden Kamehameha - An attack invented by Goku when training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Uub. A slightly powered down version of the Ultra Kamehameha, the color being gold. Ultra Kamehameha - A user must be at least Super Saiyan 4 to use this attack. Extremely powerful Purple and red Kamehameha. Dual Kamehameha - Goku uses this attack during his fight with Super Galick Alemba. His Ultra Kamehameha starts as two beams, and spiral around each other until they combine into a larger wave. Kaioken - An extremely powerful technique that increases the user's power level and creates a red aura around the user. Its power can be increased as well. Super Kaioken - Kaioken used while the user is in Super Saiyan Form. Spirit Bomb - A large blue and white energy ball created by taking energy from many places in the world and sometimes even the universe. Goku uses this to kill Kid Buu. Spirit Grenade - A variation of the Spirit Bomb. A green ball is formed in the user's hand, and much less energy is required. Used by Goku during his fight with Ize. Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful blast of ki. Dragon Fist - A powerful punch, usually through a target. Goku used this attack to kill King Piccolo. Instant Transmission - A technique Goku learns on Planet Yardrat. He can teleport to any location, as long as he as a specific energy to lock on to. Transformations and Fusions Great Ape - Goku only uses this form twice, both by accident. False Super Saiyan - Goku uses this form only once and never learns how to do it on command. He uses it against Lord Slug. Super Saiyan - One of the most used transformations in all of Dragon Ball is the Super Saiyan. Goku is the first to acheive this incredible ability, when Frieza kills Krillin. Super Saiyan 2 - An ascension past Super Saiyan, this incredible form is acheived by Goku in the Buu Saga, though he is not the first to acheive it. Super Saiyan 3 - An extremely powerful transformation that Goku can only hold for a short period of time. Ascended Super Saiyan 3 - Goku acheives this form very early in Dragon Ball AZ, while training with Uub in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This transformation allows him to transform to a Super Saiyan 3 without the intense strain on his body, while also gaining a small power increase. Super Saiyan 4 - Though not the first to acheive this form, Goku ascends beyond Super Saiyan 3 when Omega Kai breaks Pikkon's back. Super Saiyan 5 - The fifth and final Super Saiyan form is acheived by Goku in the Ize Saga. Goku has a fit of anger when Ize obliterates his friends and family, killing Pan and Uub in one ki blast in his fifth form. Fusions Vegito - The original Potarra earring fusion between Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta - The Metamoran Fusion Dance fusion between Goku and Vegeta, only appears in the Dragon Ball Z Movie Fusion Reborn.